We are continuing our investigations into the regulation of protein synthesis and gene expression in Escherichia coli. In addition, we have extended our studies to examine the mechanism whereby nerve growth factor (NGF) induces the differentiation of immature neural cells into mature neurons. The studies on NGF are being carried out with the collaboration of Dr. Lloyd Greene.